


Thumbelina's Yearning.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random World-Building AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt Fill for: Tim/your choice, AU -- Tim as thumbelina?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbelina's Yearning.

There is a flash of black and red that morning as Tim washes his face on a silver tablespoon.

He blinks and looks up just in time to catch a Robin flying over the summer sky, his wings spread as he twirls and jumps, drops and soars, dancing against the cool breeze and fluffy clouds.

Tim is spellbound.

Instantly he knows he wants to go out there and fly like that Robin, he wants to feel the air against his face and laugh like the Robin is laughing, feel that freedom inside of himself.

“Timothy?” his mother calls, her steps loud against the floor boards as she comes to sit by his side on the window, her perfect hand reaching for him with utmost gentleness.  

He instantly sits on the palm of her hand, his arms wrapping around her little finger for support as she raises him to eye level.

“Are you okay, son?” his mother asks, her pale blue eyes reflecting her concern.

He nods.

“I was just… distracted, mother,” he whispers, his cheeks flushing a deep red when the summer breeze carries the Robin’s cheerful chirps into their home.

Janet raises an eyebrow.

“I see,” she says, shaking her head.

Tim knows all she wants to tell him, it wouldn’t be anything new anyways.

‘You are too small for such adventures, my son,’

‘You could easily be hurt on the outside world,’

‘I would surely die if I was to lose you,’

‘I would burn the world if you were harmed,’

Tim knows, he knows he is all his mother has left and cannot bear the thought of hurting her.

The robin chirps again in the distance and Tim shakes his head, arms tightening around his mother’s finger, his face resting against the soft pad of her fingertip.

“It’s nothing mother,” he sighs. “Nothing at all.”

His mother smiles her small smile – the mirror of his own – and starts walking towards the kitchen with him, wondering outloud whether it would be time by now to bake something delicious for them both. Tim smiles himself and offers his help, making her smile widen minutely.

The two of them ignorant of the pair of calculating eyes following their every movement from the windowsill.

Whether thumb-sized Timothy Drake wants to live and adventure or not, whether it is his choice or not to abandon his house, his adventure has already been set in motion by fate itself. 


End file.
